chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Rajan Firelock-Reddan
Rajan Kadhi Firelock-Reddan is the eldest child of Tannith and Tomas Reddan, and is one of quintuplets. Since both his parents were full Type 2 vampires at the time of his creation, he too was born as a full type 2 vampire. He is currently around 20 years old physically, and will remain frozen at this age. He has the additional ability of Yin/Yang Manipulation, and is in a relationship with Tracy Strauss. Appearance Rajan has dark blonde hair, pure white skin and his father's grey eyes. He was slight as a child, but has by now largened out, becoming taller and slightly muscular. The vampiric eerieness is particularly pronounced in him. His fangs only emerge in bloodlust, and his eyes then gleam crimson. Personality Rajan is talkative and often hyper, but in another way quiet, since he hates the idea of hurting anyone or anyone being hurt. He's often trying to keep the peace between his siblings, and uses his ability to aid him to do so. He seems to be a lot less of a fighter than either of his parents, so far. He is also almost always happy and cheerful. Home Like the rest of the Firelock Coven, Rajan lives in their home outside Otsu Japan. This is a beautiful, exquisite, large palace, built in traditional Japanese design and specifically created by his father Tomas. It also has extensive grounds, which include wild woodlands, streams and lakes, Guardhouses, swimming pools and gardens. The first floor is dedicated to state purposes, and contain a throne room, crown room and soundproof meeting rooms. The coven live in the upper 3 floors. These contain living areas and bedrooms, in addition to libraries, indoor pools, a room of requirement, and a cinema room. There is also an attic and underground cells. Abilities In addition to the usual vampiric abilities of speed, strength, senses, healing and longevity, Rajan has his own unique ability. This is Yin/Yang Manipulation. He can use it to increase someone's positive emotions, desires and attributes (yin), and to increase someone's negative emotions, desires and attributes (yang). He can also use his own yin and yang to heal and injure, however these are weaker effects. Family & Coven Rajan's birth family consists of: *Mother - Tannith Reddan *Father - Tomas Reddan *Aunt - Lleucu Grey *Uncles - Robert Firelock, Seth Grey *Brothers - Matthew, Chris, Aidan, Riley, Jensen, Hunter, Keatley, Kyran *Sisters - Pippa, Charlotte, Nyasia, Lyla, Mackenzie, Gracie, Darcie, Cate, Eboni, Alivia, Becca, Sofia, Raven *Adoptive sister - Hope Firelock-Reddan-Calwin *Brothers in law - Lyle Bennet, Mason Malus-Calwin *Nephew - Braedan Bennet *Cousins - Alessia Grey, Tavis Best, Harrison Grey, Ethan Grey *Cousin in law - Caterina Crinamorte-Best *Second cousins - Nickolas Grey. Molly Grey, Loretta Grey In addition, the majority of the rest of the coven is like an additional family, with aunts, uncles and cousins. These are: *Avril Capet *Phillippe Capet *Jack Capet *Summer Capet *Autumn Capet *Dean Capet *Samuel Capet *Lowri Capet *Stella Capet *Carina Capet *Danielle Capet *Phoebe Capet *Vyasah Capet *Caleb Capet *Chase Capet *Levi Capet *Kyler Capet *Tracy Calwin *Lola Calwin *Kirk Malus *Louise Malus-Calwin *Roland Malus-Calwin *Mason Malus-Calwin *Lewis Smith *Tracy Strauss History Like the rest of the quintuplets, Rajan was produced using Creation and then born via an emergency Ceasarian after their mother was poisoned. They were all kidnapped and held hostage to blackmail the coven, being kept there by negating their abilities. However, they were rescued by the coven, and after Lleucu deleted the negator's ability, he helped by manipulating the remaining enemies' yang to make them too despondant to continue fighting. Since this, he has lived a highly sheltered life, protected by the family and coven. He was unaware of all the temporary deaths in the coven while he was a child, but of course couldn't be kept unaware once he was an adult. He met Tracy when she appeared at the palace's doors seeking help after having been recently turned, helped her in coping and controlling her ability, and they began a relationship. Etymology Rajan is an Arabic name which means "anticipation", and also a Sanskrit, Hindi and Indian name which means "royal, kingly". Tannith has stated that it was the Indian version she intended when she'd named her son, and that it was a name she'd encountered during her centuries of travelling the world. The meaning could refer to how his family are regared as royalty. His middle name, Kadhi, is also Sanskrit and means "ocean". His maternal surname, Firelock, may mean "firearm" or "fire forge", and could refer to the family's martial history. His paternal surname, Reddan, is Gaelic and means "reed" or "red", which could be symbolic of blood and vampirism, or the "fire" element in his mother's names. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Vampires Type 2